Disc springs, sometimes referred to as Belleville washers, are conical shaped washers which are designed to be loaded in an axial direction. Under high loads disc springs produce small deflections, as compared with other types of springs such as helical or coil springs.
Variable spring characteristics can be achieved by stacking a plurality of disc springs. A problem with stacking a plurality of disc springs is the need to maintain the plurality of disc springs in the stack when a force is applied axially on the stack.
There is a need for further disc spring configurations and adjustable disc spring assembly configurations.